


A Good Day

by antrazi



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway reflecting</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

Captain Kathryn Janeway sighed softly. She was tired.

Tired of being the one responsible for everybody on her ship, of having to make every decision, never having real free time.

Yes, being a Captain in Starfleet was always a hard job but Captains on regular ships had the opportunity for holidays. Of course it was also different flying in an area of space you didn't know, always prepared for a possible battle.

And that all with a less than optimal number of crew members and on replicator rations.

A small smile. Despite their whole situation this was a good day.

They didn't have problems with others, they were stocked up and could concentrate on getting back to the Alpha Quadrant for a while and most important, they had found a good replacement for coffee on their last food gathering trip. Yes, it was only a matter of time before they would run out and they were back to Neelix's more creative concoctions he liked to call coffee, but right now? All was well in her life.


End file.
